starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sacrifice
250px|thumb|Illusie van Sifo-Dyas 250px|thumb|Illusie van Darth Bane Sacrifice is de dertiende episode van het bonusseizoen van The Clone Wars. Het is de laatste uitgezonden aflevering van de serie. Introductie Darkness on Dagobah! All attention is focused on Yoda, who claims to hear the voice of a long dead Jedi. Convinced that he is guided by Qui-Gon Jinn, he finds five Priestesses who will teach him how to manifest consciousness after death. After many trials, Yoda travels to Moraband, ancient home planet of the Sith. For now he must face the true evil that may be his undoing and one that seeks to control the galaxy.... Synopsis Yoda moet op Moraband, de originele planeet van de Sith, de laatste proeven doorstaan van de Five Priestesses. Daarna zullen ze hem de geheimen vertellen van de Force en hoe hij zijn identiteit kan bewaren na zijn dood. Yoda vertelt aan R2-D2 dat hij naar Coruscant moet terugkeren als hij in drie nachten nog niet is teruggekeerd. Yoda dwaalt door het woestijnlandschap van Moraband waar illusies van gigantische Sith slangen tevoorschijn komen. Andere geesten van Sith Lords verschijnen, maar ze kunnen Yoda niet bang maken, noch hem kwetsen. Ondertussen voelt Darth Tyranus dat er iets niet in orde is en hij wordt meteen door Darth Sidious naar Coruscant teruggeroepen. Op Moraband betreedt Yoda een tempel met allemaal graven van Sith Lords. Darth Bane verschijnt en daagt Yoda uit. Yoda weet uiteraard wie Bane is en beseft dat hij niet echt is, maar gewoon een illusie is. Bane verdwijnt en stem van de Five Priestesses wenken Yoda. Hij moet een duistere tempel betreden, waarin zelfs zij geen vat meer zullen hebben op wat Yoda te zien gaat krijgen. Het is een tempel waarin de Sith Jedi offerden. Op Coruscant wil Sidious toeslaan nu Yoda op Moraband is. De unieke band van Tyranus met Yoda zal dit toelaten. Met Tyranus' bloed maakt Sidious een illusie aan die wordt gevoed door Force Lightning van beide Sith Lords. In de tempel op Moraband ontmoet Yoda een stervende Sifo-Dyas. Sifo-Dyas smeekt aan Yoda om hem te bevrijden en dat hij dan de identiteit van de geheime Sith zal verklappen. Sifo-Dyas daagt Yoda uit om toe te geven aan zijn verlangens, maar Yoda weigert. De illusie van Sifo-Dyas toont een Sith verleiding te zijn. In de volgende fase bevindt Yoda zich aan boord van een LAAT/i Gunship met Anakin Skywalker, Rex en Clones van het 501st Legion. Yoda is verward en vraagt aan Anakin wat ze gaan doen. Anakin zegt dat ze Dooku hebben gelokaliseerd naar een locatie in The Works op Coruscant. Yoda is vastberaden om de Sith te ontmaskeren. Wanneer ze het gebouw betreden zien ze Sidious en Tyranus staan. De Clones worden uitgeschakeld door Force Lightning en Anakin neemt het op tegen Tyranus. Yoda ziet hoe Anakin Tyranus' kan kwetsen en zijn lightsaber kan nemen. Anakin onthoofdt Dooku met twee lightsabers. Yoda achtervolgt Sidious op een loopbrug buiten het gebouw. Daar begint hun duel, waarin ook Anakin zich uiteindelijk komt mengen. Anakin wordt echter door Sidious aangevallen met Force Lightning die Yoda probeert af te weren. Op een bepaald moment dreigt Anakin te vallen en offert Yoda zichzelf op door Anakin te redden en zichzelf bloot te stellen aan de Force Lightning van Sidious. De loopbrug dreigt naar beneden te storten en Yoda kan zijn lightsaber gooien zodat de brug effectief loskomt. Yoda en Sidious vallen naar beneden, maar wanneer Yoda eindelijk de kap van Sidious kan afnemen, heeft hij niets anders dan een lege mantel in handen. Yoda ontwaakt en de Five Priestesses zeggen dat Qui-Gon Jinn Yoda zal trainen om zijn identiteit te bewaren in de toekomst. In een laatste moment hoort Yoda zijn eigen laatste woorden there is another Skywalker. Op Coruscant beseffen Sidious en Tyranus dat ze gefaald hebben om Yoda te breken. Wanneer Yoda op Coruscant terugkeert, wachten Mace Windu en Obi-Wan Kenobi hem op. De Jedi High Council is benieuwd naar Yoda's reis, maar de Jedi Master zegt dat er eigenlijk niets heeft plaatsgevonden. Hij wil niet delen wat er is gebeurd, maar oppert dat er misschien een andere weg is dan de Clone Wars om de zege te behalen. Yoda zegt dat de Clone Wars vermoedelijk al verloren zijn, maar dat er een onbekend pad is voor de Sith dat kan leiden naar een ultieme overwinning. Index Personages *Yoda *R2-D2 *Five Priestesses *Darth Sidious *Darth Tyranus *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mace Windu *Anakin Skywalker - illusie *Rex - illusie *Darth Bane - illusie Locaties *Moraband *Coruscant Bron *SW-Union category:Televisie